No rest for the wicked
by XxCamixX
Summary: Because the guilt was killing her, Literally.


**AN: It has been a while my lovely readers! I am currently fighting a writer's block (once again) and this idea popped into my mind and I couldn't help but write it down! I'll update still alive soon though so stay tuned in!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own fairy tail. **

**No rest for the wicked**

Lucy looked down at all the people walking on the streets. Living their lives everyone just passing by each other never taking any notice of the people around them, how funny it really was. How you could pass by hundreds even thousands of people all throughout your life and never get to know them. But then again you could be seeing the same amount of people for years and you never really know them.

Oh how sad it all was.

Lucy smiled to herself amused by the irony of the whole situation. When people told her that she wasn't alone they didn't know how right they were. There are about seven billion habitants on the earth, she wasn't alone and she was well aware of that. What people failed to realize is that Lucy was lonely not alone, and even though people may think it was the same thing, oh they don't know how wrong they are.  
Lucy looked up into the sky, not even one cloud was visible and the sun was shining. It was really a beautiful day. How come she couldn't enjoy it? It really wasn't fair, Lucy thought. This was all happening to her, but all she ever wanted to do was to protect her friends. She hadn't known how strong she had been back then and the guilt was killing her, literally.

She could still see the faces of the people she had stolen the lives of. Every waking moment and every sleeping one was filled with the dreadful memories of what she had done. She had killed dozens of people. They weren't innocent but that didn't make them any less human. Her friends had told her several times that anyone would have done what she did in her stead. But Lucy was well aware that those were all lies and empty words. She knew that they now dreaded her and there was nothing to be done because monsters are meant to be feared. And that was exactly what she was.

Her team did no longer invite her out on missions, Levy barely talked to her and Mira tried to act normal but failed at any attempt she did. And they still had the nerves to say that Lucy wasn't alone. Well as she thought earlier she wasn't alone but damn they sure made her feel lonely.

She now felt the hot tears running down her cheeks and Lucy didn't try to wipe them off, there was no use. Apparently nobody cared anymore; she was strong enough to be on her own they thought. But they didn't know how wrong they were. What she had done was for the exact opposite of that, to not be alone. She had done it for them and they were grateful, but they didn't want to get near her anymore.

She looked down once again, being at the top of a building on an edge may seem scary for some but it was calming her. The mere comfort of knowing that she had the choice to either just walk off and end it all or keep doing the same bullshit for another year, and that is the ultimatum that she has given herself for the past year.

Oh how tired she suddenly felt.

It was enough, after a year she finally had gotten enough and even though she was paying for her sin when she is still alive maybe it was less painful in the afterlife, or so she hoped. So with one last look down to the busy street and one last look up to the blue sky she took a deep breath and jumped. And it went by so fast but just as she was about to hit the ground she saw all the faces of her friends, and she suddenly realized that she'll miss them but that they were going to be okay without her.

Oh what sweet and lovely end it would've been if she hadn't seen the twelve people she had ruthlessly killed all waiting down on her to pay her back because of what she had done.

But of course how could she forget that there's no rest for the wicked?

**AN: What did you guys think?**

**I know it's kind of dark but you know it popped in my head and what the hell I had to upload it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


End file.
